JFETs are well known transistors having numerous desirable characteristics. However, JFETs are normally-on devices and are turned off by the application of a gate bias. In many application circuits a normally-off transistor is needed so that the JFET cannot be used for such applications without additional gate control circuits.
It would be very desirable to provide a JFET which is normally-off; that is, non-conductive in the absence of the presence of a gate turn off signal, and which is turned on by the presence of a gate signal.